


Sorry

by AutisticWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crying, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Harry gets the memory from Horace, Albus is left to deal with a very drunk and distressed Horace.





	

Albus has only just said goodbye to Harry after their latest and most exciting lesson and sat down at his desk, when he hears a frantic knocking on his office door. He calls for them to enter, and the door swings open.

It’s Horace. But he looks awful. He is obviously drunk; his face is pale and sweaty, and he’s swaying unsteadily on the spot.

“Albus, I’m s-so s-sorry,” he slurs, stumbling towards him. As he gets closer, Albus can see there are tears running down his cheeks. “That memory . . . I, I didn’t mean to . . . I had no idea it would . . . I’m just s-so s-sorry . . .”

Horace reaches him, still mumbling apologies and crying, stumbling unsteadily on his feet. He smells strongly of alcohol; Albus is slightly disturbed by how much he must have drunk.

“Horace?” He says, not sure what to say.

Horace bends down a little and wraps his arms around Albus’s neck, so clumsily that he almost strangles him. Trying to stop Horace choking him, Albus pushes his chair back and stands up, letting Horace lean his head against his chest and sob.

“It’s all right,” he pats Horace’s back as his partner cries. He’s never seen anyone this drunk before; he wonders if he needs to take Horace down to the hospital wing. “No one knew what he would become back then. It’s not your fault, Horace. And thank you for giving Harry the memory. It was extremely helpful."

Horace looks at him, his eyes red and swollen, tears still leaking down his cheeks. “Really?”

“Really,” Albus says. “Please, Horace, calm down.”

But Albus finds that, as hard as he tries, he doesn’t seem to be able to sooth Horace in the slightest. His partner is just too drunk; all he seems to be able to do is mumble incoherently and sob.

And Albus just has to put his arm around Horace’s shaking shoulders and hope that the tears will stop soon.


End file.
